


Unlikely Love

by BangleDangle



Series: Love In All The Right Places [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Papa John's, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Funeral, M/M, Oral Sex, Pepperoni Licker, Pizza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangleDangle/pseuds/BangleDangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Avidan attends the funeral of his two close friends, but little did he know he was going to meet the love of his life there too. Part two of a thrilling multi-part tale that includes love, loss, and anal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confrontation with The Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for pizza sex jokes.

The mood hanging in the air was a dark dreary one. Everyone attending the ceremony were all dressed in sharp black suits and dark gowns. They were all gathered around two coffins in the center, holding the bodies of the late Arin Egoraptor Hanson and Mark Markiplier Edward Fischbach.

Daniel Sexbang, who was attending the funeral, felt nothing. His heart was an empty black void of deep sorrow, but his face showed no sign of sadness. His mind was wrapped up in the sweet memories him and Arin used to share. Like the time when they were growing up in little old Kansas, back in 1942 when he used to murder people and get away with it. He was 8 and Arin was 77 and they would go to Dairy Queen together and, well, Dan would shit himself 17 times in a row every time. Sweet memories like these were hard to bear knowing his 135 year old friend was now dead. Even more, his other close friend Mark died alongside him out of his pure love for the other man. 

Dan quickly wiped a stray tear off his blank face and hurried out the door of the funeral room. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be there anymore but it was just… He couldn’t bear the sadness any longer and had to escape to grieve alone. A little fresh air would do him some good. He stepped out the front doors of the building and sat on the front steps leading to the door. He stared blankly at the sun setting in the horizon as he swirled his complimentary orange juice from the party solemnly. Dan squinted at the horizon line when he saw a figure approaching him. 

A masculine silhouette was outlined by the orange light of the sun. He was carrying a box and as he came closer Dan could smell the aroma of pizza. Such an alluring smell.

“Hey sonny.” Dan looked up surprised to see the man before him suddenly. How did he get here so fast? The smell of the pizza must have been coming from the pizza boxes he was carrying. Probably a delivery guy. 

“What’s got you down? Need a slice?” The older man offered a slice of pizza. Dan politely turned him down. 

“I was just at my friends’ funerals,” He replied quietly. The pizza man sat down beside him on the stair looking concerned. Dan turned to face him to get a better look at him when he realized-

“J-John? Papa John!?” The owner of Papa Johns cracked a smile and patted Dan’s shoulder. 

“Yes Dan, it is I.”

“ H-how did you know my name?”

Papa John winked with a smile, hiding the other man’s drivers license behind his back. Daniel Avidan will never know.

“Listen, you wanna take this delivery with me? We can talk about this one on one, just you and me.” Papa stood the both of them up and Dan looked unsure.

“I don’t know… I should probably get back to the funeral soon-”

“Danny boy, you don’t need that. Not now. You’re not ready to face it yet.” Papa walked in through the glass doors to the funeral building.

“I… I guess you’re right” Dan sighed, walking alongside the pizza man. 

They both chatted idly as they walked down the hall with pizza. They had been walking a while before Dan happened to notice how it was odd that someone would order pizza at a funeral… He was going to ask Papa himself when said man suddenly stopped.

“We’re here.” ‘Here’ was apparently the men’s bathroom. Dan looked at the other man questioningly.

“What do you mean-!” Dan was taken by surprise when he was pushed roughly onto the wall. Papa opened up the pizza box revealing his large girthy dick. He threw the pizza box down and gripped the slimmer man’s shoulders tightly. 

“Papa wh-what are you doing?” Dan squirmed under Papa’s indescribable gaze.

"Papa thinks you need something to take your mind off of your problems" he growled. He began to remove the other man's tie and suit and the air was filled with sudden lust.

Dan’s fear seemed to ebb away as the older man undid the buttons of his white dress shirt with his skilled teeth. The sight made him feel like a Papa John’s pizza: hot and ready. He bit his lip, feeling his dick become harder. It was odd place to do it in, the bathroom of a funeral home, but he needed papa inside him now.

“Hurry up you pepperoni licker” Dan moaned. Papa stopped briefly only to grin and accept his challenge, tearing off the dress shirt with lightning speed and discarding it before squatting down in front of the younger man’s growing erection. 

“I’m warning you Dan Avidan, my blow jobs are fresh and fast, much like my pizza delivery.” Dan had his arms braced against the wall, ready for anything.

“Enroll me in some papa rewards” Dan teased. Papa went down hard and fast. He quickly turned Dan into a hot, wet, sweet, tight, mess. Before he knew it, he was climaxing and screaming the the popular pizza chain’s name in the small bathroom. There was a cool calmness after the storm and both men were panting. Papa wiped the cum off his face with a swift stroke of his hand. 

“I guess I should… return that favor now” Dan panted. He suddenly stood up, now dominating Papa John, and harshly pulled his black delivery pants down.

Papa looked down at his dick and back up at Dan again, not knowing what was going to go down next.

Dan SLAMMED his re-hardened dick into Papa, pushing them against the wall opposite of where Dan was blown. Papa yelled in a mix of ecstasy and pain. With plenty of faster than lightning well timed thrusts, the pizza man was almost ready to come already. Will another yell of pleasure he came on Dan’s stomach. The dominating pulled out before he came again soon after. 

“Papa always comes first.” Papa groaned

He was a hot and sweaty mess while Dan was a hot and not so sweaty mess. They both washed off in the public sinks before putting their clothes back on hastily. Papa’s nicely gelled hair was messed up and his uniform disheveled while Dan’s nice clothes were wrinkled and his hair messed up (but that was normal.)

“We should get you back to that uh funeral of yours.” Dan nodded in agreement and the two hurried out of the bathroom down the hall towards the room his friends’ funerals were taking place. As he was about to open the door leading to the room, Papa stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He quickly pecked Dan on the lips.

“Can I… expect to see you again?”

Dan nodded quickly before hurrying inside. Papa watched the young man go before the door closed, blocking his vision.


	2. As Is The Florida Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is experiencing a plethora of emotions and decides to tackle them by meeting Papa John again to talk face-to-face. Will this strengthen their love or... break what they already have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh?

Dan stumbled through the door of his apartment wearily. He felt his stomach growl and had a strong desire for microwave mac-n-cheese. Luckily there was a single pack of tv dinner macaroni and cheese left in the freezer. He craved that macaroni. Dan popped the box of frozen cheesy goodness in the microwave and leaned back on the counter.

His head hurt trying to process the rollercoaster of emotions he experienced today, but he honestly didn’t have the energy to mull over it now. With the ding of the microwave he grabbed his meal and headed to his sofa. He decided the apartment was too quiet and switched the TV on to keep him company.

Dan let out a sigh and sank deeper into the couch as some mindless garbage played on the TV screen. Papa was all he could think about. Why had this man entered his life and what did he want from him? Was it just a one time thing or was it- dare he say- love? He blushed and covered his face; what a stupid thing to think about! Dan uncovered his eyes only to see his current problem on the TV. An ad for Papa John’s pizza.

“GET OUT OF THAT TV AND FACE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH” Dan chucked the remote at the screen angrily and it bounced off the screen. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. What was he doing? 

He stood up with determination and shut the TV off before he had to hear that commercial any longer. He bitterly trudged through his apartment to the door after grabbing his coat. He was going to find that man. He didn’t know how, but he had a hunch and that hunch was named Papa John’s Pizzeria. Dan swung the door open and walked into the brisk California night.

 

Dan found himself waiting outside of the Papa John’s anxiously. All that hard set courage he built up melted away as anxiety gnawed at his insides. He had no idea what to do from here, but the restaurant’s lights beckoned him inside. The door jingled when he opened it.

Inside the small Papa John's restaurant there were mostly empty tables. It was close to closing time so the janitors were out beginning to sweep as music softly played. I Want to Know What Love is...

Dan sat quietly down at an empty table and wrung his hands nervously, not expecting to get this far. He didn't even know what he was going to do next. Why did he even think Papa John would be at this one Papa John’s out of the thousands across America?

Yet, out from the staff only door his savior walked out. Papa John was wiping his sexy rough hands off casually with a rag and tossed it aside. Those were the hands that pleasured him in a public restroom that fateful morning. He looked forward and their eyes locked. Papa cracked a smile and came over.

Dan blushed when Papa leaned in for a kiss. He turned away and Papa froze. He pulled away and made a concerned face at his lover. 

"Danny, why are you turning away?"

Dan hesitated "It's just... I don't know what we have and I wanted to talk about it."

Papa blinked inquisitively. He grabbed both of the Jew’s hands and held them tight.

“You know I love you.”

Dan still didn’t look back at him and blinked slowly. “I don’t even know if that’s true.”

Papa’s eyes were filled with worry and concern, he had to kick it up a step. Papa got down on his knee. “I’m crazy about you baby.”

Blushing redder now, Dan finally looked at the pizza man. “Please d-don’t do that here. Not while people are watching.”

Papa looked around and sure enough the few customers eating inside were giving them strange looks. He stood up, standing Dan up too, and walked them over to the staff only door. He brought him all the way down to the back of the Papa John’s.

“Papa, where are you taking me?” Dan asked, trying to break free of the other man’s grasp. Papa kept a firm hold the whole way until they entered a cold storage room. It was very quiet as they stood in between aisles of packaged food. Dan could hear them both breathing clearly over the soft hum of the air conditioner.

Papa John caressed Dan’s cheek gently, but Dan stopped him by softly grabbing his wrist.

“Daddy, I need answers.” 

Papa’s hand lowered and he sighed loudly. 

“The only answer I have is my love for you, Daniel,” Papa said softly looking at the other man’s eyes boring into his own.

“Cut the crap Papa! Give me the truth! Just what do you want out of this-this relationship?” Dan took a step back from Papa after yelling. Papa looked stunned, not expecting the other man to burst out like that. 

Papa lowered his shoulders making himself look vulnerable while looking at the ground. He spoke in a soft defenseless tone “I’m just a lonely man and… I saw you and you brightened my life, Danny.”

Dan was taken aback by his sincere tone; He never heard Papa like this. “B-but what about your wife? Your mansion? Your business?”

Papa John shook his head slowly, “My wife left me and I sold the mansion; I’m a new man Dan,” Papa looked up into Dan’s eyes, “You’re the only thing I want anymore. Is that… selfish?”

Dan was stuck in place with awe before he made a move to close the gap between them and grab Papa’s wrists. The pizza man seemed to relax even more when Dan placed his face in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his strong dough kneading arms around the younger man.

“You’re not selfish papa, you’re perfect.”

Here he was lovingly embracing Papa John, owner of Papa John’s, whom he only met just this morning and already can feel the emotional bond that’s holding them together. Dan used to believe real relationships couldn’t possibly begin like this but he’s never felt more for another man- or another person- in all his years. Not even that one time he sucked Arin’s dick.

“Dan I have a plan.” Dan lifted his head looking at Papa. “Lets run away. Just you and me, nobody has to know. I’ll leave the business behind me and start fresh again.”

Dan was astonished. His heart was screaming at him to go for it but his conscious told him this wasn’t the right thing. His heart fell at the thought of all his friends he would leave behind, and right after the recent deaths, they’ll have to cope with him suddenly disappearing too. A hand on his chin took him out of his thoughts.

“I know it’s hard Dan but think of what you have now. Are they worth more than our love?” He was torn between love and home. He wracked at his brain for some kind of answer.

But what would Arin do?

The sudden question hit him like a sack of dicks and an image of the young ripe Egoraptor smiling popped into his head with his distant voice whispering follow your dreams. He was right.

“I’ll do it,” Dan said strongly, before softening his tone, “Because I love you Papa.”

Papa John cracked a smile and small tears leaked out of his eyes as he squeezed Dan into a tight hug, choking up a bit. He then pulled away with a more serious expression.

“We can’t tell anyone; not about this, not about our relationship. We should leave as soon as possible.”

“But where will we go?” Dan asked the question his mind was begging to know the answer of.

Papa looked up at the ceiling with a far away look in his eyes, “The great kingdom of oranges Dan; Florida.”

“F-Florida? That’s so far away, why there? Plus it’s expensive!”

Papa shook his head, “You don’t need to worry about expenses Dan, I own a multi billion dollar corporation, remember? As for why we’re going there… I love oranges Dan. The extra juiciness is what I crave and only a ripe Florida orange can satiate my thirst.”

Papa talking about juicy oranges was getting him all hot and bothered and he wanted to fuck Papa again right here and now. Papa John noticed and tackled him to the ground where they promptly made passionate sex again. How they can handle this much sex in one day, one can only imagine they’ve had plenty of experience. They got kinky with pizza dough and in the end Dan shoved an entire orange peel up his ass (I’ll save you from the details.)

Papa walked Dan out of the Papa John’s, guiding him by the shoulders to the door. By this time the restaurant was closed and not a soul occupied the dark building, which they were both thankful for after their little escapade. 

They were at the door when Papa gave Dan a final goodbye kiss. “Meet me here tomorrow again my love. Same time.”

Dan pulled out of Papa’s warm embrace regretfully before nodding to him. They stood there holding hands for a while before Dan slowly turned away waving goodbye to his love. 

He made it home safe and sound and only realized how tired he was then. He kicked his shoes off and tumbled into his bed, wrapping himself in warm covers. He fell asleep quickly with the sweet thoughts of Papa still in his mind. His bed smelled faintly of cum and sex, but none of that mattered to him now.


End file.
